The Legend of Cynder: A Reborn Start
by auraRilou
Summary: "I never had the chance to see the Eons which were my parents, as they died in the attack on the Temple before I was hatched. My biological siblings also died in the attack, but my egg, along with Cynder's egg, were saved and sent away for protection. But now, we have to try and stop Spyro, corrupted by the Dark Master, from unleashing Her..." First in the Legend of Cynder trilogy.
1. Prologus

**Heyo, I'm back from having to deal with problems, including being out of education, most likely for good if what I'm getting right now has anything to say about it. Anyway, recently I was RPing with a Cynder on Tumblr, and I thought, what if Cynder was the main character in place of Spyro in the Legend of Spyro series? But that was only part of the concept which this story is based on, as, you possibly already know, this is a XOver with Pokémon. But Spyro, Cynder and Sparks, as well as the Apes, aren't Pokémon - even though Cynder is the daughter of one, but you'll learn that fully in the first proper chapter. As for Spyro... I'll leave that up to you to decide who or what was his parents. As in, I don't even know myself, and don't mind not knowing.** **Anyway, there will be spoilers for the first two games in the Legend of Spyro series, and maybe even some learned in the third game as well. So you might want to watch or play those games yourself. As for myself, as of writing this Prologus, I have played the GameCube version of A New Beginning - which this story is about - the PS2 version of The Eternal Night, and the DS version of Dawn of the Dragon, although I hope to soon get either the Wii or the Xbox 360 version of Dawn of the Dragon so that I have the whole console series at hand.** **Anyway, enough author rambling: I'll let the Narrator of this story take over now. Which means you'll won't be hearing much from myself from here on out, barring responding to reviews for the Narrator, as he can't see them.**

_Yes, thank you, auraRilou. Anyway, from now on, unless the Author needs to mention something, like responding to reviews, there will only be Narrator Notes, like this one right here which you are reading right now. But please, feel free to send reviews his way - sadly, the link between my Universe and his is not strong enough for me to see them, as this is mainly a one-way channel. My... Current condition prevents me from making it two-way fully, especially for the extended period of time it would take to send a review over here. But the Author would let me know if there's anything I need to do, like cutting out the rambling or the like. As for the rating... It would possibly be a Teen rating, but that might be pushing it. If it starts to turn into a more mature story, I hope the Author will correct it for me._ _Yet I digress - it's time for me to begin the tale which I will tell you. A tale which, with the help of Celebi the Chronicler, should go down in the legends of this world..._

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

/_Thoughts_/

'_Psychic Talking'_

**Signs/Important Names or Terms (the first time mentioned)**

**/Musings of the Narrator/**

* * *

**Prologus**

I often wonder what life would be like if it wasn't for the blessings which the Original One, **Arceus**, gave this world. On one side, there may be more 'true' dragons out there, and less of those slimy, wingless 'dragons' who seen more than willing to gulp down anyone in their way into their sticky, slimy bodies. **/Not that I've been eaten by a Goodra before now./** But, on the flip side, recent events may still have played out in a similar way to how they did, despite the **Dark Master** remaining as a Purple Dragon, not being turned into the very being which he... No, SHE once had as a master before She killed him.

Besides, those who kill the God(dess) of Death, **Yvetal**, would be cursed into becoming the next Yvetal, a cycle of death and rebirth which stretched all the way back to the **Dawn of Time**, where there were once Nineteen Elements to the world, until the first ever Yvetal - created from the massive deaths of many beings in the **First War** \- created _**Shadow**_. The **Legendary War** which came after lasted eons, wiping out a few Legendaries, but in the end, as **Xernas the Lifegiver** sacrificed Himself to create **Purification Energy** to counteract _Shadow_, leaving His son to continue his duty. His sacrifice also wiped out the old **Fairy** type from everyone but His son, and his descendants who rarely show themselves nowadays. But it also led to the formation of **Aura**, which evolved from the lifeforce which existed at the time, and thus the first ever Riolu, who would not only be the first Lucario, but also the first **Aura Guardian,** and the first to break the limits of evolution by **Mega Evolving** when the extra power was needed. And, this would lead to the formation of the **Council of Elders**, most of which were Dragon-Typed, and even included the son of **Giratina the Renegade**.

I know all this from my study of the **Books of Time**, a gift which **Dialga, Lord of Time**, gave His daughter, **Celebi the Chronicler**, to help Her to guide the flow of time in the right direction should it be knocked way off-course. I was able to study them a bit when myself and Cynder were in Her domain, while learning the true reason why the first ever Purple Dragon turned. And yet, it turned out that Her story was intertwining not only the story of the Purple Dragon of our time, but that of mine and Cynder's as well. Not to mention a certain ANNOYING dragonfly who constantly acts either scared, a bit too sarcastically brave, or a bit of a motormouth. But yet, I digress from what I was intending to say.

Anyway, where was I? Oh, right - with the basic introduction to my world out of the way, although I will explain more later on, I was going to tell you a story. But not just any story: it's our story as of right now, so that if the Dark Master wins in the end, it'll still lead to his downfall in the end, even if us four: me, Spyro, Cynder and the annoying Sparks - fail in our quest. A story which would be indirectly started over a thousand years ago, and will very soon (I hope) reach its climax. A story which I hope will forever be called...

**The Legend of Cynder**

**/Yes, Legend of Cynder. Not Legend of Spyro, nor Legend of Auro... And never ****_Legend of Sparks_****. I mean, we might play our roles, but this is more HER Tail than mine. And besides, Sparks never did much to help when we faced the forces of the Dark Master.../**


	2. Chapter Zero: Year of the Dark Dragon

**Just a brief note that the story is also on Tumblr - username legendofcynder - and the connection there is just about strong enough that you lot can ask the cast of the series questions about what has/had happened. But enough about that, back to the story.**

* * *

Anyway, our story begun before we were even hatched, in the **Temple of the Dragon**. Here, four mighty Legendaries made their home: **Ignitus Reshiram**,** Volteer Zekrom**,** Cyril Kyurem **and** Terrador Zygarde**. These Mighty Dragon Legendaries are collectively known as the **Legendary Dragon-Type Elders**, and each also has mastery over Four of the Major Elements: **Fire**, **Lightning** \- which was once known as Electric - **Ice** and **Earth** \- which was once known as Ground, but also combined with the old elements of Grass and Rock.

Their numbers were once greater, but three of the Elders - **Lugia**, **Latios** and **Noivern**, Elders of **Water**, **Psychic** and **Wind** (once known as Flying) - lost their lives to the Dark Master, and another two Elders who sided with her - **Dragalade** of **Poison**, and the son of Giratina the Renegade, **Elder Giratina** of **Fear** (which was once Ghost and Bug) - but soon these two traitors would met their end by the very wings of the Dark Master's newest form. However, on learning about this form, the King of the Apes of that time, fearing Her power was too much for even them to handle at the time, sealed the Dark Master away through the use of **Convexity**. However, no-one had realised that my great-grandfather was barely alive, at least enough for him to make sure everyone who was alive after the sealing of the Dark Master could hear his last words: a legend that foretold that another _Purple Dragon_ would be born to unknown parentage, and how he would help shape the Fate of the world during his lifetime. Ironic, considering how his daughter was once one as well...

Anyway, fast forward to much closer to the present day, and **Gaul**, the Ape King of or time, believed that, seeing as it was getting closer to the foretold time when the Purple Dragon would be born, he might be able to capture it while it was still an Egg, and then corrupt it while raising it so that it could lead the world to destruction and free for the **Ape Clans** to rule over. So, he sent the best spies he had to the Temple of the Dragon to look for the **Egg of the Purple Dragon**.

Now, in the **Year of the Rabbit** before I was born, many Dragon and Dragon-Type Eggs were brought to the Temple. Not only that, but five Eggs were formed from within the walls of the temple: one for each of the Elders, and a fifth which was once Volteer's. However, just a few days before the Year of the Dragon was due to start, two Legendaries - who were trying to be neutral with regards to the Ape-Dragon war, despite being both Dragon-Type themselves and descended from two of the old Legendary Elders - arrived at the Temple, carrying a clutch of four eggs... And the spy who saw them enter noticed that one of them was purple, and so they scurried off to tell the news to Gaul.

It turned out that, while this **Eon** duo were expecting two eggs as per normal for their kind, instead they were greeted with three eggs being laid by **Latias**, the latter of the trio sharing the markings of both of its siblings, which caused both her and **Latios** to worry. So the duo took their clutch of Eggs towards the Temple, hoping to find answers by the Legendary Elders who were alive and maybe even by their once-deceased ancestor, Elder Lugia, whose Aura remained within the Temple and could be summoned but once a year for a few minutes.

However, before they could even reach the Temple, they were met by a Lucario carrying the purple Egg which he had found in the woods, and said Lucario kinda forced the Legendaries to take the Egg and protect it for reasons which the Lucario refused to tell. And so, for but a brief while, you could had considered myself to be one of Spyro's siblings - and, in fact, the only sibling he could have had which didn't end up...

Anyway, little did that Lucario know, that his actions would end up condemning many unborn Dragons - which included my birth brother and sister - to die due to the raid which Gaul unleashed on the Temple just days after my birth parents left the four Eggs in the care of the Elders. All I know from reading the Books of Time is that many Eggs were smashed by the Apes in the hunt for the Egg of the Purple Dragon, so many in fact that one whole Book is filled with the intended names of those who didn't even live to hatch and what they would had become, yet seven pages in the Book are left blank: as these pages would had described the seven Eggs which survived had they not survived.

The first Elder to fall was Volteer Zekrom, as he was pinned down while his Eggs which he was due to look after were crushed one by one, but he tried his best to plead with them to spare one single Egg which he cared for the most: a yellow-with-black-markings Egg which would eventually hatch into his son. The Apes did so - but both he and the Egg were taken away as POWs. Next to fall to the same fate was Cyril Kyurem, with his daughter's Egg being taken as another POW along with the Elder.

Terrador Zygarde was lucky. Due to only having only one Egg which wasn't the Purple Egg to look after, which was that of his son, he managed to flee with said Egg mostly unharmed. However, this left the Apes not involved with the capture of the POWs, which was the main bulk of the raid, with only one Elder to deal with: the protector of most of the Eggs in the Temple, Ignitus Reisharam. At first, she was vastly outnumbered, but when one Egg - that of what would had been my sister, **Latias Jr****.** \- was broken, unexpected reinforcements arrived in the form of my biological parents. However, by the time they were able to ambush the Apes, it was too late for **Latios Jr.**, his Egg also smashed up by the Apes.

The **Distortion World** hath no fury like a parent scorned, and the two Eons launched their attacks at the Apes, buying enough time for Ignitus to escape with the final Egg of the Eon's actual clutch, along with both the Egg which Volteer had 'lost' to her due to a bet, and the Purple Egg which was the main reason for the raid. This distraction cost the Eons their lives in the end, and for a while it looked like the Reshiram would be able to take the three Eggs she had saved to safety - but bad luck struck at the worst possible moment as the Fire Elder stumbled, losing grip of the Purple Egg long enough for an Ape who saw the stumbling to snatch it and tossing it towards the leader of the group before he got incinerated by Ignitus' **Blue Fire**.

That sacrifice which that one Ape made to do what he did single-handedly changed the fate of those who survived as Gaul, walking in just in time to see the leader of the Raid catch the Purple Egg, commanded the rest to retreat and let Ignitus escape, both content with the damage done and believing that the fate of the world would then be sealed in their favour for all time. Oh... How I loved the look on his face when he was finally proven wrong, as once the Reshiram managed to reach a river, she created makeshift cradles for the remaining Eggs she carried, before letting the waters carry us towards our own destiny...


End file.
